Rebecca
by ThatOneChick'98
Summary: What happens when a new reporter, who works for Gavril, becomes a maid in the palace to spy on the Selected? What happens when she gets assigned to America and the other girls to follow them around everywhere and help them out? What if America and the others don't know they're being recorded, blogged, and put on TV? What happens when all the footage gets out?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Ch. 1

**Au Note: Hey guys, first fanfiction ever. Please take it easy, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Although I know no one is going to read this, I just want to get it out there because this brain is full of ideas that want to be written down.**

**Summary: What happens if a new reporter who works for Gavril becomes a maid at the palace to spy on the Selected? What happens if she gets assigned to America and the other girls to follow them around and help them out? What if America and everyone else doesn't know they're being recorded, blogged, and put on television? What happens when all that footage gets out?**

Truthfully, when I was hired by Gavril I thought I would be put in a cubicle to sort through publicity and news articles to see what questions he should ask the Selected in their interviews, since that was his main job at the moment. Or maybe I thought I would get sent out to get him coffee, and not even get a cubicle.

Whatever my thought was, it wasn't getting shoved into a room and being told to put on a maid's outfit. What was going on? Was I in the wrong place? Did I go into the wrong building? Did they think I was someone else? I didn't know but I decided it was best to put on the outfit anyway.

Once I was done, the door opened again and Gavril walked in, "Good morning," he said with that easy charm that I had seen on television so many times.

"Morning, what's going on?"

He smiled at me, "Good question. Have you ever wondered what goes on inside the palace? When cameras aren't rolling or when we get kicked out? Have you ever wondered what the Selected do when we aren't watching? How they treat other people? How they treat," he gestured to me, "their maids?

"I've seen your resume, quite impressive, especially for someone who was brought up the way you were. A Six, was it?"

I nodded, I was well aware that chances like this, this job, didn't happen very often. Rarely did a Two take a Six under their wings and teach them about how their job worked. Ever since the Selecteds' philanthropy projects Twos have found out that there is some potential in the lower castes, curtosy of Lady America's phil. project. I had been a Six until a man had shown up to my school and pulled my out of my journalism class and said to pack up to go to Angeles. It had reminded me of the Selection really. MY family was being compensated, I got to move up the castes system, and do the thing I loved.

"Yes, I'm a Six."

"Which means you have the training to become a maid at the palace. I have already gotten you in. You will have a thirty minute introduction to what you'll be doing, which is closely tied to the Selected, then it's off to work you go. We will be giving you glasses that record what you see and hear, and there is a guard there that we stationed. He'll help you with anything technological. He should make contact with you before the end of the day tomorrow. Are you in?"

Spy on the Selected, get to know some of the most powerful women in this country, expose them for what they truly are, and not just who they are on camera? "I'm so in."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Ch. 2

**Au Note: Yo. Two in one day! I don't have a life.**

When I woke up, I was confused. At first I thought the person leaning over me was my little sister, but then I remembered I wasn't home, "Honey, it's time to get up. Officer Mellen is here to take you to the training."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lucy."  
"Can you hand me my glasses?" I was suppose to act like I was almost blind without my glasses so the gaurds or one of them might take them. I don't know why, but Gavril told me to so…job vs. wearing glasses. I'll take wearing the glasses.

Officer Mellen was outside waiting for me after Lucy ushered me out the door. She walked with us, keeping the conversation airy and friendly, until she had to go down a different hallway. The guard and I walked down the hallway in silence after she left. That is until he started asking me questions, "So how do you like the palace?"

"It's…mesmerizing. Actually, that doesn't begin to how beautiful it is.

"Yeah. You never get used to it."

A minute later, "So, I hear Gavril recommended you. Said you were one of the best actually."

"Yeah, I mean…being a Six isn't that hard. You just clean and serve."

"Yes well, let's hope you're strong enough to handle the girls."

"Are they really that bad?"

"I've only been here a week, but I've heard stories, seen maids come crying out of some of the girls rooms. Celeste is the one you need to look out for. Look over your shoulder every once in a while."

That was interesting advice. "What about the other girls?"

"Don't know much about Elise, but I'm pretty sure she's not happy here. Kriss is sweet, a little on the odd side. I think she's hiding something, something big. America though, she's a piece of work that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, you're meeting her today. By the way, Rebecca, I'm your tech support." He opened up a door for me, "Happy hunting."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca ch 3

**AU Note: I just sprayed way too much perfume in my room. Gagging, coughing, wheezing. This holds no significance to the story. K Bye! Oh, btw, Happy Monday! I hate school.**

How to describe training…interesting yet boring, yet insane, yet weird, yet frightening. Out all those together you get the palace Selected Maid Training Service or whatever it's called. I had to memorize a map of the palace, including all 150 rooms and all three floors and walkways. I had to learn the perfect way to curtsy and how to address the girls as well as when to step away from them.

The trainer, a woman named Silvia, very bluntly told me that if Prince Maxon came in I was to ask if they needed something then get out of there as fast as I could. Which was totally fine with me.

After training, Officer Mellen was outside waiting for me. He smiled at me before walking with me, "By the way, I forgot to tell you, my name is Sam."

"Yes, well…You already know mine, I guess." Another deeply awkward silence, "So, tell me where you're taking me."

"To where Lady America is. Earlier this week she found a library full of old fictional books dating back to the USA. She's gone there, the gardens, the dining hall, the Women's Room, and her room unless she's had other responsibilities or MAxon wants to take her somewhere private."

"Um, private private? As in…you know?"

"Lady America doesn't seem like that type of girl, but you never know how they act with the Prince. That's your job. Your other job is to get this camera onto the ceiling of the Women's Room so we can videotape it."

He handed me what looked like a bouncy ball, but it was slightly sticky and had a button on the side, "What the heck is this?"

"My own amazing invention, if you press the button and throw it up into the air hard enough to reach the ceiling it will stick. Then it starts to mimic the color of the ceiling. It's a 360 camera so it will get everything in the room."

So I just have to throw this up onto the ceiling and you can get film from it."

"Basically."

"Awesome."

Sam smiled at me, obviously pleased he had impressed me, "Here we are." He pushed open a door and I stepped in.

The library at my school consists of a hundred books, one floor, and only a couple tables. This library was huge. Three stories tall, top to bottom bookshelfs stuffed full with books. Tables were everywhere as wellas plush couches pushed against the the thick bookshelves that went in rowes down the main room. Statues of angels, cupids, and historical figures were sat on pedestals.

"This place is huge. How long did you say it took her to find this place?"

But he didn't answer, a ladder swung across oe of the bbokshelves toward us, "Almost four months. I know, you'd think I'd find it right away, but this isn't the only library in the palace. I didn't know it was here until I stumbled upon it. May I help you?"

America Singer is even more beautiful in real life then she was on camera. I was instantly jealous of her, I mean, she was stunning while I had blonde hair that poofed up when it was too humid outsie and mud brown eyes, but she had long, surly, red locks that looked like sunlight at sunset and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky and the ocean together. How was that fair?

"Are you Rebecca?" I was surprised she knew my name, but after seeing the recognition in my eyes she smiled, "You made quite an impression on Lucy. I'm America."

I didn't know what to say, what to do. Was I suppose to shake her hand, say I already knew her name just like everyone else, or was I suppose curtsy like they taught us? I decided I better be as formal as possible, I curtsied and America shook her head.

"You really are knew, aren't you? You don't need to curtsy or bow or anything like that. And the 'Lady' part of my name they put on that. Lose it, hun. I'm no different than anyone else here."

That was surprising to say the least. Then she turned to Sam and said, "I'm not a lady, they're insane."

He laughed, "Rebecca is suppose to help you with anything you need, along with the other girls. You're supposed to share her."

"Celeste sharing?"

"That's what I thought."

America turned and reached her hand out to me, "Welcome to the family."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca Ch 4

**Au Note: Who's going to see Catching Fire Thursday? Raise of hands? Well, not me, unfortunately, I have to wait til Saturday.**

The day I met America Singer I knew that she was exactly what Sam had called her. She was a piece of work.

After Sam had been called away, she had dragged me to the couch and we had sat down telling stories about each other the whole day. She told me about her four siblings and how they would go mattress sliding down the stairs in their house, how they would pull pranks on all the guards when they were younger. She told me how the girls in her family seemed to take more from their mother than their father with their stubbornness and fiery temper, but she also claimed that all of the kids had bits of their father in them. She said May had his way of dreaming to the end of the world and back, that Kenna had his strength, even in hard times. Jerad had his cool temperament and Kota had his artistic ability.

She had smiled when she talked about her family, a sad but content smile that told everyone she loved them and missed them with everything she had. To me, that was pretty amazing. I was ready for everything she had said on television to be false, but she was exactly the same.

"You really don't lie about who you are, do you?" I asked suddenly.

She looked surprised, then seemed to start measuring her words, "No, I don't see a reason to change who I am to please someone else. IT seems kind of foolish to me. I mean, there are some things I'm not allowed to say on television, which I'm guessing is what you're talking about. I will never say my personal opinion of another girl and I will never say something that can get me into more political trouble. My philanthropy project already got me enough of that."

"Everyone loved your project though!"

"I'm guessing you don't know very many politicians? They got incredibly mad over it. I almost lost Maxon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Actually, I didn't realize anything really, she hadn't told me why they didn't like something that would benefit the country, but I thought that was a topic for another day.

Today, I was here to gain her trust, not to start asing questions, that came later.

"I just realized I have totally been neglecting my duties," I said, "Is there anything I can do for you ma'am?"

"Well, I have some books to put away before dinner, would you like to help me?"

**AU Note: So, I think enough intro to characters, yes? Do you think my portrayal of America is accurate? Are you ready for the secret spilling to start? I am! Next chapter major introduction to the other girls and some down time with America, (Meaning questions) then the next two chapters will be getting to know the other girls as well as getting a glimpse into how they see things. Then we start with big events that are going to BLOW your mind, once they pop into mine **


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca Ch 5

**AU Note: Yay! Double multitasking! I'm at the pointin the school year where everyone's getting sick, including me, and teachers are trying to get a lot of grades in and the students are stressed about getting everything in so they get more sick than they already are, just…ugh. That was a total run on sentence but I'm not changing it.**

** Anyway, one very smart person asked a very good question and I would like to address it. So Marg, America and Rebecca are going to share the principal role in the story. Although Rebecca doesn't have any dark secrets that America and Maxon she will get pulled into some of their drama as well as causing them drama. You'll see her start to affect palace life as well as the lives of the characters we know and love. Through getting Rebecca's POV we're kind of getting how the people think of America and how they will look at the other girls if they saw all their secrets. America is still a huge part of the story, Rebecca is going to take kind of a Marlee relationship with America, although no one could replace our sweet, misunderstood Marlee.**

** I hope that kind of helps and if you have any more questions…I'm going to be a teacher for a reason, I love questions.**

** While I'm on the topic of questions let me answer one of them before it's asked, the words in italics are actually blog posts. Why would they need blogs if they don't have computers? In this world my little world, twos would have laptops and the higher ups would have access to them. The only way the lowers would get a hold of the blogs is if they went to the library and asked to look up something on the librarians computer. But don't you worry dearies, the lowers will find out what's going on in the palace and when they do…let's just say it will have some major repercussions on some of the characters. This will also be the time the palace occupants find out each other's secrets and… EVERYTHING GOES DOWN HILL FROM THERE! MAHAHAHAHA, how do you type an evil laugh?**

** Without further ado, chapter 5. Enjoy my dears.**

I can't tell you how long we sat on that couch talking, but a nearby clock struck five and America freaked out, "We have to go! It's almost time for dinner! Anne's gonna kill me!"

I laughed as she pulled me up onto my feet and ran out the door and down the hall still holding onto my hand. We raced together towards her room, the guards smiling at us, apparently this was pretty normal for them. We raced up twelve stairs and turned the corner and an arm wrapped around America's waist making come to a sudden stop. I skidded to a stop, slightly out of breath to see Prince Maxon holding onto America.

America looked slightly startled, but when she saw that it was him she laughed, "Maxon, I got to go. Silvia's going to kill me if I'm late to dinner again.

He laughed at her, "Who's your friend?"

"Rebecca meet Maxon, Maxon meet Rebecca." She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he held strong. I took a good look at them, red hair and blonde hair, blue eyes and brown, different facial structures, but the same relaxed smile spread across their faces. They were comfortable around eachother, like they had known each other since birth and had been friends until it had grown into something more.

They seemed happy, although it seemed like there was so much more there. They looked like they had told secrets to each other and were still getting used to being able to share with one another. At the same time, there was something holding them back. The journalist in me couldn't wait to figure out what it was.

Unaware of my observations Maxon smiled, "Hi, Rebecca. I'm MAxon"

Boy did I know that, "Really, you know I thought I knew you from somewhere!"

He laughed turning towards America, who had given up on her quest for freedom, and said, "You know who she reminds me of?"

"Me when I first came?"

"Bingo," he touched her nose with his forefinger then seemed to remember something and became very formal, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," she whispered as he let her go.

Then he was gone. We walked the rest of the way to her room in silence, only the sound of her heels clacking were heard. The guards we passed by seemed confused by America's serious and thoughtful face. They were obviously used to her being upright and passionate.

Whatever it was that had torn MAxon away from her, she didn't like it. A guard opened the door for her and she looked up at him. He flashed a goregeous smile at her and she walked in.

Instantly, she was attacked by her maids, who were in such a rush to get her dressed they didn't notice her expression, but I was trained to notice people's body language, I noticed.

A few minutes later she was ready and we walked through the palace again, this time toward the dining hall. She couldn't go into that hall and face the other girls with that sad expression on her face, "Chin up. Storms always run out of rain, and they make the most beautiful flowers. Winds may come and try to blow them away, but the strong always survive."

It was something my mother had always told me when I was down, something I had always held onto when the bullies had come, when my friends were going through hard times.

"What if you're going through a hurricane? What happens to the flower then?"

I thought about it for a while then I said, "Those are the strongest flowers of all, and I can't even begin to describe how gorgeous those flowers are. All the other flowers will look up to that one and say, "I want to be just like that one day. I will be like that, you just watch me." As long as the flower remembers to stay strong during the storm nothing can hurt it."

She smiled at me, the same smile she had when I met her and I sent up a silent prayer up to Mama, wherever she was now.

We entered the dining room and America introduced me to the rest of the girls, or at least two of them. Celeste didn't even look up or acknowledge my exsistance. The other girls smiled at me and I curtsied to them. America told them that I was suppose to help them with anything we needed.

Only then did Celeste look up, "Well then I need her tomorrow."

America looked surprised, "Tommorow's Saturday."

"I still need her, you can't be hogging the Help, America."

Kriss loked at her, "You shouldn't call her part of the Help Celeste. She's a human being, and America doesn't own her just like you or Elise or I do. She owns herself."

"Whatever," she turned towards me, "Be at my room by seven in the morning. No later."

Elise looked at me silently with a look on her face that apologized for their behavior. This job was going to get interesting really fast.

_I met the Selected today, if only you all knew! In a couple of weeks Sam, our tech producer, and I will be introducing allllllll the footage and you'll know so much. In the meantime, I have some dirt to dig up. _


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca Ch 6

**Au Note: Well, I was gone or a day and was missed. I try to post a chapter every night but I'm not sure if I can every single day. Sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter takes place between the second through fourth day Rebecca is there so you'll see the rest of the girls and how they treat her and how they treat Maxon at the end of the day. Of course we have to start with everyones's favorite character, Celeste. **

**Also, you'll see a pattern with everyday, if you find out what it is there's a little review button at the end of chapter I'd love to hear your thoughts. Plus, props to the person who can tag the pattern to that of a real character in the book.**

**Send me your thoughts, concerns, questions, praises, flames, and, I don't know, tell me your favorite type of pizza! I love hearing y'alls thoughts. It you have an idea for the book or you have a situation you want to happen with the characters shoot me a review, I'll write it up, ship it out, and your name, or at least your username, will be displayed at the top of the chapter in big bold letters!**

**Without further ado, Rebeca Ch 6**

The next day I got woken up at 6:30 by Lucy again. Who said America wanted to see me before I had to go to Celeste. This had me really annoyed. I didn't like people waking me up earlier than I had to be up, then again, America didn't seem like the type to get up early either. Which confused me, why would someone get up at 6:30 when they don't have to?

"Lucy, what's going on?" I asked, taking my glasses from her, making sure to press the button on the side to have it start recording.

"Lady Celeste doesn't have the best record with maids. America wants to make sure you're ready for her."

"What bad record?"

She looked at the other maids I shared a dorm with in the servant's chambers. They all had a look of pity on their faces. Lucy leaned a bit forward and whispered, "There have been incidents, Rebecca. Bad things have happened to Celeste's maids."

"Like what?"

The maids that had surrounded us a minute ago all seemed to remember they had somewhere to be and left in a hurry. They were scared, and they weren't even going into the lion's den; I was.

Lucy ushered me toward America's door and we made it there in record time. The same guard was there as before and Lucy smiled at him. He smiled back and tilted an imaginary cowboy hat at her before opening the door for her.

Inside, the room was filled with static electricity, as it always seemed to be when something was happening. It was as if the girls that occupied the room physically changed the dynamic of the room to match their mood. It was as if the room was alive and elt the same thing America and her servants were feeling.

"You wanted to see me?" America looked up from where she was pacing in the middle of the room. She tried for a smile, but there wasn't the spark in her eyes. Instead they looked like an ocean that was experiencing a hurricane.

"Yeah I did," she waved me toward the table and chair where the girls did her hair and makeup and she waved my hair into a complicated and tight French braid, "Rebecca, Celeste isn't like me. She doesn't like people being free and easy around her. When she gives you an order you follow it that second, if not a second before. Do you understand me? You call her Lady Celeste, you curtsy every time she speaks to you. Treat her, well, treat her like royalty.

"After you finish the order, back off. Get at least arm's length away from her. Lord knows what she'll o if you do something wrong."

By that time, I was pretty freaking scared. America had Anne, the eldest of the maids, not Lucy, with me. "Why do I feel like I'm going into the lion's den?"

"It's because you are. Take Lady America's advice. She deals with Celeste all the time. She's heard the stories, seen the bruises. Be careful."

As she pushed me into Celeste's door I tried to turn and ask her, "Bruises? What bruises?" But she had already closed the door, the clock in the corner struck seven, and the sounds of kissing stopped. Oops.

I turned around to see Lady Celeste planted firmly in Prince Maxon's lap, apparently just finishing a make out session with him.

"What the hell, Rose?" she screeched.

Who was Rose? Was she talking to me? "Uh," Prince Maxon said, standing up, and of kicking her off his lap, "You did kind of ask her here at seven, it's seven." He then turned to me, "And, none of the other Ladies should hear about what you just saw."

"Of course, Prince Maxon. None of your _ladies_ will hear anything about this." He flinched, noticing the loophole that I had used. America never refers to herself as a lady, she's made that very clear. She knew this was going to make it back to her. The very person he didn't want it to.

I almost felt bad for him, but he deserved it. He can't be dong that when I know very clearly he has feelings for America and absolutely non for Celeste.

"Goodbye Prince." Celeste said, ushering him out. Prince Maxon had not said he was leaving, but he left anyway saying he had something to sort out something. He was looking at me, so I hoped he was going straight to America.

"Ring for the other slaves," Lady Celeste said. I noticed that she said the word slaves instead of servants. I don't know why that was so frustrating but it just degraded us and every Six out there.

"Yes ma'am," I curtsied to her, like America suggested and rang the bell, although it was closer to her than it was to me.

Within minutes, three maids came running with a big clothing bag, all of them out of breath, "You're late. Don't get on my nerves again."

They curtsied and got the dress out. Celeste was not pleased with it, "Are you kidding me! You insolent fools! This will never be good enough! I have to win and you idiots are ruining me! Do you hear?"

Celeste started towards one of the maids, the youngest by the looks of it, only about thirteen. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Celeste raised her hand and I felt a slap on my face. I had jumped in front of the little girl.

The door surged open and America grabbed Celeste's hand as she came down for the next blow, this time purposely aiming for my face. Lucy, Anne, and Mary gathered around me, trying to make sure I

America's face showed nothing but white, blind anger, Celeste's eyes were full of confusion and a little fear.

"I'd put your hand down if I were you Celeste. This could get real messy real soon. I would win the fight, or did you not find that out the last time?"

America didn't let me out of her sight the rest of that day, and although she didn't say much about it Prince Maxon came to see her that evening and they had discussed something in hushed voices in the corner of the infirmary. Luckily, I noticed that one of Sam's ultra awesome video cameras was right above them, recording every word.

The next day, the swelling had gone down, America had finally detached the little girl I had saved from my hip, and I was back on the job, although America had a guard stand outside the door f every room I went into. I got the camera Sam had given to me that first day up on the ceiling of the Women's room while I was there with Kriss and Elise, both of whom were notorious gossipers and totally obsessed with feathers. Who knew?

We had walked by Maxon that day and I had experienced the most boring interaction with human beings in my life. I did, however, note that both the girls were extremely formal with the Prince, never using just his first name like America did, and never trying to touch parts that were covered by his suit like Celeste did. He was kind to Elise and friendly toward Kriss, but there was no spark, I almost fell asleep listening to there conversation for five minutes. After ten, I wanted to bang my head into a wall, after fifteen I politely told Kriss and Elise that I was needed elsewhere and they let me go. I went to America's room and she cheered me up really well.

And those were my extremely dramatic or boring interactions with each of the Elite.

_ I would have never guessed. The girls are either boring or insane. I don't know which one is better._

**Au Note: Thoughts, questions? I know it was long and the last bit kind of boring but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Make a request down below. We are on day four now and I have day five planned out as well as the last one and the aftermath one that will be from either Maxon's or America's POV. Incase you lost count that is a total of eight spots I have to fill in, so request, request, request.**

**Who thinks Celeste is a word that means girl dog? Do you think I portrayed her right? I tried to be as close to her character as I could, but I really wanted her first encounter with Celeste to be the one where she finds out what a brat she is because she won't get very much time with her, and honestly her characters not really going to go any place with her character development. That's her secret that's going to blow up at the end, she done! Check that off my list!**

**Anyway, review with suggestions, I'm tired I'm goin to bed. May your nightmares not be filled with Celestes and your dreams to be filled with Prince Maxons. Peace dearies**


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca Ch 7

**Au Note: I have one request, which was more of a "Omg, what if this happened." So I might go that way just a tiny bit to where Rebecca figures out the little pieces and puts them together without nothing real big pushing her in that direction, but she will figure it out. **

**That means I need seven suggestions actually really five, but this is your time to put something in a story and get credit for it and be able to affect the plot in a small way. You always wanted a cute Maxerica moment click the little button at the bottom of the chapter and tell me!**

**Easy as cake!**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 7, my dearies.**

"Hey Sam," he turned in his seat and looked at me. We had found a guest room that hadn't been used since the palace had been built. Most people had forgotten about it, which was lucky for us because that meant no one came here and we could set up camp.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hit?" he asked.

"I just thought you already knew. You have all those awesome cameras I kind of thought that you had seen it already." I said, "I want to know what Maxon was doing while I was getting attacked. He looked like he was going to go straight to America but when America came in he wasn't there. I want to know if he told her like he said he would."

Sam turned around and got to the part in the footage where rince Maxon exited the room. Instead of looking at what had happened inside the room we followed Maxon as he walked down the halls, supposedly to America's room, but a voice stopped him on the way there.

America had been waiting two hallways away from Celeste's room.

"She must have known what was going to happen. She was going to protect you. Why didn't she just call a guard to look out for you then?"

"She probably didn't think of it or she didn't have the power, we'll look at that next."

"America, what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, "I'm coming up with a plan to sabotage you."

Maxon smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. That got America concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, otherwise Rebecca will tell you and I think you need to hear it from me." America and Maxon sat down on a window sill and America took his hand, as if silently telling him it was going to be alright. "When Rebecca walked in she saw something."

"What did she see Maxon?"

"I, we… Celeste and I. IT happeed again." Again? He made it sound like it was a federal crime, but America seemed to understand what he meant.

Her eyes brightened in understanding, then darkened in confusion, then she turned and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Now Maxon was confused, "What for?"

"For telling me. That must have taken a lot of guts, although I'm pretty sure Rebecca just scares the crap out of you."

"It's like she sees into your soul and sees your motives for everything."

Aerica laughed, then took his other hand in hers as well. She suddenly looked up at him, "I think it would be okay if you started calling me Mer now."

MAxon looked shocked, "What about your boyfriend at home?"

"I think I found something a lot better than him." She took a deep breath like she was entrusting Maxon with her child, "In my family, a nick name is like showing you know everything about that person, that you have personally stripped them down to their vulnerabilities and love them anyway. You can use mine. If you want.

"After all, the only way to build trust with another person is to give them some trust too. Give them something that scares you and can be held against you, and trusting them that they won't betray you."

She was rambling on, probably too scared of what he would say if she stopped. He silenced her with a series of kisses, whispering the nickname in between them or going down to her neck and whispering them on her skin.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Anne running down the hall screaming America's name. Anne grabbed America's hand and dragged her away leaving a very confused Maxon in their wake.

"Look at his face," Sam said laughing.

I slapped him over the head, "Go to when I was in the infirmary. They were standing right under a camera while they were whispering, can you get it?"

"I could gt it if they were whispering on the other side of the room."

He got footage, cranked up the volume and we could hear their whispers like they were yelling into the microphone.

"I want Rebecca taken off of Celeste' maids list." America said.

"Done," Maxon said.

"I also want that little girl taken off too. She's too young to be put through that kind of trauma."

"Done, but America. Don't ask for it. You know I can't take Celeste away. She's too popular with the people."

"Maxon, if you have to pick her, what happens if she get bored hitting maids and starts on you. You already have enough abuse from your father, I don't want you to have to deal with two people hitting you."

"I know Mer. Just, we'll figure it all out."

What?

"What? What did she say?" Sam and I looked at each other with sudden clarity." The prince was being abused by the king, Celeste was only here because she was popular with the people, which I told myself wouldn't be for much longer, and Prince Maxon undeniably loves Lady America, and I would do anything in my power to make sure she won.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca ch 8

**Au Note: Someone brought up a very good opinion in a review yesterday, winterprincess, was the person. She said that it didn't seem like the type of thing America would do to let Maxon call her Mer because it would remind her too much of Aspen. I totally support this opinion, because you all are all entitled to one, but I thought I would bring it up because there was something I forgot to put into the AU note at the end of the last chapter. Go and google "deleted scenes from the Selection" and the first thing that should pop up is a link to keira cass' website and those have, well, a deleted scene from the Selection where they talk about nicknames. Read that and you'll know that I made that last chapter with the Mer thing to symbolize America getting over Aspen and onto bigger and better things. Those things being Maxon.**

**Winterprincess, my dear, I'm not telling you your opinion is wrong because it isn't, its your opinion and the definition of an opinion is something that isn't a fact, it's a statement of what a person thinks. I just wanted to make sure you understood why I out it in there, plus there are some really good Maxerica moments in there ****. Y'all should check it out. **

**Without further ado, Rebeca Ch 8, my dearies.**

**BTW, I'm going to see Catching Fire today, so you'll hear all about it tomorrow, and if not the next day.**

I didn't wake up to Lucy on day six of my job at the palace, I woke up to alarms and another maid grabbing my glasses and pulling me toward the door, "What's going on?" I asked.

The maid pushed me into an alcove with other maids, she gave me my glasses as the door closed, assumingly locking us in, "A rebel attack. We'll be safe here."

My first thought was Sam, was he alright, would he make it through? He would be the one to go to the front line, put himself in the line of fire so someone else wouldn't have to. Was he going to be okay? Was he already dead? "Oh, Sam."

The next few hours were full of anxiey, was Lucy okay? America? Prince Maxon? Anne? Mary? Kris? Elise? Sam? Sam? Sam? Sam? My legs shook, I kept looking for the door to open, for Sam to be there, okay, fine, still smiling that ridiculous smile. Where was he now? Had he made it this far into the attack?

Finally, the door opened. A guard that wasn't Sam stood there, my heart screamed,  
Every thing is done now girls. Twenty dead, fifty injured, a few already in surgery. Is Rebecca in here?"

"That's me." I said standing up.

He looked me over for a second then said, "America sent me. A guard named Sam was injured, America made sure he was put into surgery first."

I didn't wait for him to finish, I ran and ran and ran, jumping over debris and glass as I went. I bust through the doors of the infirmary.

It didn't take long to find America, she ws leaning over a soldier that had been injured, talking to him quietly, calmly. I ran up to her as the soldier said, "I never ask of something if I have no way of paying it."

"Where is he?" I asked, more liked screamed.

America looked up, "Lower your voice. He's in surgery."

"But, is he going to be okay? How bad was it? When does he get out?"

"Rebecca!" America scolded softly, "These boys have been through enough today, they d not need to see you have a panic attack. You have to be calm. Sam will be out when the surgery is done. I don't know how long that will take. He just has to have a bullet taken out of his side. It isn't llife endangering, it's just painful if it isn't taken out as soon as possible."

That calmed me down a lot. America smiled at me and took a glass of water from the bedside table, "His bed will be the last one on the left, right there. Why don't go and sit in the chair next to it. That way when he wakes up he'll have a friendly face right there."

I sat down like she told me and watched her deal with a guard that needed stitches, but wouldn't let her sew them for him because he didn't have payment. She sighed, too stubborn to leave him alone, but knowing she could be taking care of other soldiers right now. She thought for a second, twirling a bracelet that looked like a button on a string.

The soldier looked at it. He must have realized the same thing I had noticed. It was a button from a gurad's uniform, "What if I gave you another button to add to yours as payment?"

America looked down, obviously not realizing that she had been twirling the lone button, "That sounds like a grand idea."

I watched her stitch him up, get him some water, and move on to the next soldier recvieving a button from him to. It seemed like a cycle, she got a button, the soldier got to be healed. By the end she had twelve buttons on the string.

Sam came out an hour later, pale but smiling. He was alright! He was going to be fine! He would be up in three days.

America and I both left with a smile on or faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca Ch 9

**Au Note: So, I realized I didn't proof read the last chapter before I posted it, oops. Sorry about that. Guards is not spell gaurds and the or in the last sentence was supposed to be ours.**

**Btw, Catching Fire…what is life? You know? Omg, just, freakin awesome. And I have M&Ms left over, I'm a freakin happy fan girl I mean. *shrugs* there's nothing better than Finnick without a shirt on, just saying. I mean, you could just line em all up, Finnick, Peeta, and Gale and tell them to take their shirts off, I would be okay with that.**

**I'm going to stop ranting now.**

**No I'm not because I have to do an honorable mention. MusicManiac, props to you my dead for being ahead of the game. I do have something like what you have suggested in your reviews, they are in there just tweaked a little. I was going to write them anyway, but props to you for thinking em up. I appreciate it. You's a smart one.**

**Another one is to lilythemermaid, welcome to the Land of Awesome, what took you so long? JK. Btw, I can tell by your review that you read a ton, which means you're really smart, which means I like you and hope you stick around. Coprende? I don't know how to spell comprehend in Spanish. Forget it. **

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 9, my dearies.**

When news of the Italians came the day after the attack, America was astonished, then excited, then worried. She was in charge of coming up with a welcome party for them, while Kriss had the food, Elise customs and topics of conversation for their stay, and Celeste had to figure out where they would be staying while on their stay in Illea. America had, by far, the biggest most daunting task, which she said was the king's way of saying, "Screw you for the phil. project."

Sam and I tried to help her as much as we could, but in the end we failed miserably. We ended up running errands to get what America and Silvia said. The two of them were desperately trying to get everything together, while being mindful of the Italian's customs, since Elise wasn't doing a very good job on her assignment.

"Sometimes I just wish we could call them up and ask them what they wanted. It's the whole royal family, last time it was just the woman. We have no way of knowing what they would want?"

America's head snapped up from her work, "What if we could call them to see what they wanted?"

Silvia laughed, "That's preposterous, even if we had their number, we would be held on hold forever."

America reached down the front of her desk, which surprised everyone in the room except me, and pulled out a slip of paper, "This is Princess Nicoletta's personal number. She said if I had any questions or just needed to talk I could call her…You have to promise not to tell Maxon or any of the royal family, promise?"

Silvia didn't seem to hear her, but was already putting the number into her cell phone.

Princess Nicoletta picked up right away, "Hello? Who is this?"

America took the phone from Silvia and put it on speaker, "Princess NIcoletta, this is America. America Singer."  
The name itself seemed to perk the princess up, "Oh, America, darling! How are you? We're coming over there in a couple days? We're all so excited to see you again! You've made such a big difference in your country already, we can't wait to see what you'll do with it once you become princess!"

America smiled, obviously overwhelmed by the princess' compliments, "Thank you, Nicoletta. Um, I was put in charge of making the welcome party for your return and…we have no idea what you all would want to have for it. So, we thought we would just go the best source we knew."

"Well, oh the other girls are here now, can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure," America said, then looked up at me, "I mean, no pressure now right?" she asked sarcastically. I smiled at her as I heard the Italians wrustling around on what sounded like a bed. "Hey, America!" "How you doin' girl?"

"Hi girls. We wanted to know what you wanted for your welcome party. Any suggestions?"

"Wine." Three voices chimed.

America laughed, "It's on the list. The best wine Illea has to offer and all sorts of other liquor."

"Music! To dance with the boys." A voice rang out and affirmatives followed.

"We want you to play the violin again," Nicoletta said, "And sing."

"At the same time or no?" America said with a smile on her face.

"Not at the same time. I don't think that would sound very good. What about decorations girls?" "Red!" a voice rang out, "Yeah!" another one said, "After all, love is in the air there."

Nicoletta's voice rang out over the laughter of the others, "Our father and mother like, I know it's going to be a shock, just really simple parties that are a lot of fun. Don't stress out about it. And leave out the table decorations and bouquets, our parents hate having to talk around those. Lots of music, which we suspect you're really good at."

Silvia looked astonished as she wrote this all down. She looked like she was on information overload.

"Really low-key, loud, and full of liquor. I like the sound of it already." America said, "One more thing girls. While you're here, I know it's hard, but can you pretend you like me and try and convince your father he likes me too?"

"Oh honey, we've already got out father wrapped around your finger for you." "He's not going anywhere." "I think he might divorce Mom to marry you if Maxon doesn't."

"Thanks girls. You've been a huge help. I can never repay you all."

"Win. That will be payment enough."


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca ch 10

**Au Note: My proof reading is sad. Sorry if there were some missing words and such. MusicManiac sorry, you are not my dead, you are my dear. One letter lakes a big difference. Also, the unclaimed dialogue that gives America the idea to call the Italians, yep, that was Silvia. Sorry.**

**Btw, RiderWriter, I know Effie's character just, freakin awesome. She finally gets that this means that they have to die and she sees it from their loved ones POV, because she is one of their loved ones. I cried. And the Peeta's medallion, can we just take a minute to realize how sweet that was? Not only is he giving her permission to be with Gale, even though a woman never needs permission for who she should love that was just the best way to put it, he gives her his life. He's freakin willing to give up his life for her. **

**Also, y'all, it's snowing here in Kentucky! Yeah, I live in Kentucky. "Hey y'all I'm a hick and a redneck. We don't drive cars! We have horses! Yeeeeehhhhhhaaaaa!"**

**I'm don't making fun of myself.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 10 (Just a sad reminder we are 2/3rds done with the story****.)**

I wasn't allowed to be at the party, neither was Sam because he was still recovering, so I wheeled him down to our hideout in a wheelchair. We had to come back every here hours to get his vitals checked, but neither of us cared. We were together, doing the job we came here to do, while eating some of the leftover desserts America said they wouldn't need (she winked when she said it). We were happy.

When the Italians came Maxon and America weren't there. Conversations, if they happened, were awkward and forced. The topic of discussion cards Elise had made were crap and didn't help at all.

Finally, the doors to the ballroom opened and America came out on Maxon's arm. That was when the Italians exploded, the three princesses crowded around America and the king and queen, although they had never met either of them, hugged America, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks and shook Maxon's hand like they were old friends.

The scowl that was on the king's face was forced into a smile and the queen genuinely smiled at the friendship blooming between her son and, hopefully, their allies.

America offered the Italian king if he wanted some wine and he nodded. All of them went into the ballroom and a small quartet started playing a happy song. The other Selected, advisers of the king, and all the people the Italians had brought with them. Guards were already in the room mingling and eagerly welcomed the Italians into their conversations. America went from table to table easily slipping into a conversation of any topic. She went from shocking politicians (who probably just thought she was arm candy) with her wit and knowledge to gossiping with the girls to talking about the weather to her family to places in Italy she wanted to go if she ever got the chance. She was amazing.

That was when we realized the kings were missing from the party. We found them right outside a door that wasn't used very often. King Clarkson, who, let me remind you, abused his own son, was saying, "Are you telling me I don't know what's best for my country?"

"No, I am saying you know perfectly well what is best for your country but you continuously ignore it for your own benefit. Not to mention the whip lashes on your son's back. I'm saying the sooner Prince Maxon becomes king with Lady America by his side, the better your country will be. You will gain a new ally in Italy if she wins. Which, by my understanding, is what Prince Maxon wants anyway."

King Clarkson seethed, "That girl will ruin what has taken over a hundred years to create. All of Gregory Illea's hard work at making a society that works will be terminated."

"We both know Gregory Ilea's motives were not pure. We know he bought his way to the throne and destroyed anyone who opposed him. Made them Eights, perfectly good people. Your society will die, the sooner you realize that, the-"

"Gentlemen," Queen Amberly said from the door, "There's a party going on. What are you doing out here?"

Princess Nicoletta appeared behind her, "Daddy, America's going to sing for us. Won't you come in here and listen to it? I've heard her voice is just as lovely as her company."

The king of Italy smiled at his daughter, "Of course my dear. Anything America does will be amazing."

The message was more to King Clarkson than to his daughter, but it seemed to satisfy bothe the queen and the princess, both turning to watch the show and walking away.

The king of Italy leaned forwarding, towering over King Clarkson by six inches, "I hope that girl ruins you, she is the only one with the guts, the foresight, and the moral compass to see that your society will break. She will save both Prince Maxon and your country.

Then, he turned and went inside, yelling that he heard someone was about to sing. A round of cheers went up as King Clarkson tentatively entered the ballroom. When everyone settled down America started singing an old Five song that everyone knew the words to. They started softly singing with her, but you could still hear her melodic voice piere through them.

Prince Maxon looked surprised and delighted at her voice, smiling brightly at the song.

I looked at Sam to see him slightly bent over in pain, "Sam, are you alright?" I said leaning close to him, closer than I even expected to.

He opened up his eyes, looked straight at me, and sighed, "I am now."

Then, his lips were on mine.

**Au note: The Coleman's are here! I shall see you later my dears, I have to go eat with some of my favorite people.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca Ch 11

**Au Note:**

**First off, AcademicGirl…Are you in my head? Did I make up your review? Can you tell the future? You were spot on! I can't say what you said in your review because it would give away too much, but…holy crap girl! Just, I'm in shock! I didn't think anyone would think of that but you are just on target! Bravo!**

**Second off, tomorrow or the next day, depending on when I get this up, is Thanksgiving. Sorry, I will not be writing during Thanksgiving, so I'm going to post either two Tuesday (if I can get the whole chapter done today) or Wednesday that way you still have your Thursday chapter. K? I didn't think anyone would complain. **

**Third off, I posted it, ate dinner then came upstairs and I had eight emails. Five reviews, one follow, one favorite, and one telling me the tenth chapter was posted. Holy crap, dearies. You are all awesome!**

**Fourth off, I've decided that after the whole story is done I'm going to take it down and edit it so it's totally free of mistakes, then post it back up there for you all. Because obviously this proofreading thing is not working for me. My problem is that I get really excited to post it so I just go ahead and do the spell check, but that only checks misspelled words and not words that don't make sense. Like lake and make and dear and dead. Plus, I'm probably the most scatter brained person on this planet so…yikes, sorry.**

**Fifth off, review, review, review. As if you all aren't doing that anyway, but I love hearing your thoughts. You want to see if you are as on target as AcademicGirl come press the little button and find out! You want to know if Sam and Rebecca have a thing, come find out, because I'm going to be awful to you all. Ha! Evil laugh!**

**Sixth off, the king of Italy is not being deceived by his daughters, they're just kind of helping him along. It's kind of like your mom saying, "Oh, that kid looks nice. Why don't you go play with him?" You'll see in this chapter the outcome with the king and America and what Maxon thinks of America's singing. Since, he's never, ever heard her sing before. Like never. It's not in the books anywhere.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 11, my dearies!**

I let go of the kiss, turning back toward the screen to see what was going on. I didn't want to lose Sam as a friend, I just wanted everything to stay as it was, but, man, my head and my heart were battling it out. When I looked up Maxon was dragging America off the stage after her song, the crowd was cheering, sending catcalls toward the couple who were now slipping out of the ballroom.

"Sam, can you follow them?"

"Yeah, but if they go into one of the rooms we won't be able too. I haven't gotten clearance into those rooms yet so they have no cameras." He was acting like the kiss never happened, but then again, so was I.

Maxon suddenly stopped and I realized it was the same spot America had told him to call her Mer. They sat there, holding hands, her head on his shoulder. Everything was peaceful, content. Perfect actually.

"Remember when I was just your friend and was trying to help you figure out who to marry?" America asked suddenly.

"Yes, how could I forget? That was also when you kneed me where no man should be kneed."

She smiled nuzzling his neck with her nose. "What happened? What changed that made us see?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, "I knew it the moment I heard your voice. I thought, Oh this one is going to be trouble. I knew it the moment I saw your eyes and they were full of passion. Really it was anger pointed towards me, but still, your eyes are beautiful when they're like that. As for me, I always knew, nothing changed."

"Do you think it will ever change? The way you feel about me?"

"As of this moment, I don't think how I feel about you could ever be taken away, but I guess only time will tell for sure, right?"

"Maxon, have I gained back you trust?"

He seemed to hesitate, "Yes. I believe you have."

"What if I told you something that I had done? Something bad, something that I regret with all my might, but can never take back? Something that could get me killed?"

"What is it, Mer? What happened?" America looked around, like a cornered animal, checking the hallway, but a figure was coming up the hallway towards them. The king from Italy, "Later. I'll tell you later. If I get my courage back again."

Maxon nodded, still not understanding what she had been trying to say, but, at the same time, understanding she couldn't say it here.

"Prince Maxon, I wonder if I could steal Lady America from you for a second?" Maxon nodded and America got up and followed the king to a different alcove, "As you know Lady America, we will be leaving in the morning. I wanted to make sure you knew that my daughter's offer still stands. Any help we can give to you, we will. I have made it very clear to your king that if you should win Illea will gain a new ally. That is a promise I am willing to keep. Any help you need, even with the war in New Asia, we will be glad to help bring revolution to your country." He took her hands in his, "All of Italy wants you know that we hope you win, we hope you love him, and most importantly, we hope you keep him safe."

America knew exactly what he was talking about, "Trust me sir. If it comes down to it, I will take the beating for him. That's the promise I'm willing to keep."

The king smiled, "Good. Keep in touch with my daughter. She likes you as a friend."

**Au Note: So, the next few chapters will be mostly about Kriss and Elise. Rebecca will find out their problems. She will also find out about America's big secret. Those will be chapters 9-11. 12 will be a super ultra awesome Maxerica moment that so far no one has seen coming. 13 will be a surprise as well. We all know that ch. 14 is the big reveal and 15 is the aftermath.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca Ch 12

**Au Note: So, I didn't get it up two days ago, so here it is now. I owe you two today. **

**NewAsianGal, I didn't get what you were disappointed about. The kiss? What happened after? That they actually had the kiss? That it didn't last very long? I don't know. I saw JLaw at Wal-Mart one time. I didn't talk to her though. AcademicGirl and MusicManiac could be the same person, you should see their reviews, they have similar writing in the reviews, but you can't because I took them down. I think.**

**Lily, my girl, thanks. That was awkward, but thanks for the update. I handled the problem. **

**Violet Violins I love your name. I play violin so that just made my day.**

**AcademicGirl, seems legit my dear. Maybe you, MusicManiac, and I are all the same person.**

**Sparklysparkle, you've been waiting for someone to put KC in his place, I've been waiting for someone to kick him in the balls. I think America hit the wrong person. **

**I think I hit everyone…yeah, I think. Anyway…I think we're going to spend some time with Elise.**

**Btw, I saw Frozen today. Oh my gosh, that was awesome. One of the best Disney movies ever. Like, up there with Tangled and the Lion King, no joke. I loved it. **

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 12, my dearies.**

Elise asked if she could have me the next day. America and Kriss said that that was okay, they didn't have anything going on that day. America said goodbye to the Italians, there were some tears shed there, but besides that they didn't have anything going on. Which made me suspicious, why didshe need me if she didn't have anything going on today? America said that was okay, she probably just needed someone to talk to. Being a journalist that was okay with me, I loved talking to people, especially in times of distress.

Fortunately, I had listened to tons of stories America told me, and she had told the other girls about how great of a listener I was. She told them that I wouldn't tell a soul anything that they talked to me about. Which I wouldn't, I would just show them the footage. Loopholes, America was the one that taught me those so she could get around and understand what the politicians wanted her to hear to what they really meant. She had used them a couple times herself, but this time she had used it unknowingly.

I went into Elise's room at about noon. She was sitting in the dark on a chair in the corner. She didn't look up at me, didn't acknowledge me besides patting the chair next to her.

We sat there for a while in silence. She was holding a picture, but I couldn't see what was on it. She seemed to be softly humming a song under her breath. Don't get me wrong, America sings under her breath all the time, but she didn't sing what sounded like a funeral progression.

"Lady Elise? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, hoping to break the eerie silence.

"His name was Handom. His parents had come over to Illea right before the war. Once they were settled down the war broke out. They started sending supplies over to the families there when times got hard, they were just Sixes. My parents found them when Handom's mom was pregnant with him and my mom pregnant with me. My parents were Twos and they took them to their house. Gave them a job, a place to stay, clothes, and food. We treated them well and the treated us well. Handom was born a week before me and we were best friends ever since them.

"When I got Selected Handom got mad. I guess he thought if he worked hard enough my parents would give him permission to marry me, but they never would. They never would have let us marry. They signed me up and I came here.

"I got a letter from his mother last week. He got sick a couple months ago. My father wouldn't let her contact me because I would have wanted to come back…He was right I would have.

"He died November 23, 2314 at 7:34 am. The last words I ever said to him were, "I'm going to the Selection…I have no future with you." I left him, I didn't even say goodbye to him."

There was silence for a minute, "That's why you're work for the Italians coming was so bad. You were grieving. Does anyone else know about this? Does Maxon know? I'm sure he'd think of something. Something to help you."

"He doesn't know. No one else does. I want him to think that I'm just slacking in my work. That I'm not fit to be princess."

"Why?"

"I spent all that time trying to persuade him that I loved him, tried to do everything he wanted me to do, conformed to his ways, played the perfect part. In reality, if I had told him I hated his guts but still acted the way I did he wouldn't have noticed. The only way to get him to eliminate you this far into the competition is to be a danger to his country, himself, or the other girls. I know I'm only here because of my ties to New Asia. Known it from the day I got here. Exploited it even. Rebecca, it didn't matter what you said to him, he wouldn't send you home unless some outside force knocked you out. If I was irresponsible, well, you can't have an irresponsible princess. It just doesn't add up.

"Besides, you and I both know the only one that he would listen to was America. I mean, that's how we got those soup kitchens. She told him what it was like to starve and he couldn't bear the thought of being able to see America's ribs, of listening to her stomach growl all night. She's the reason we got them, everyone here knew it the moment he announced that it was going to happen.

"Although, Kriss and Celeste are delusional in thinking that they're the ones that have Prince Maxon's heart." She laughed, "I bet if you put those couple's on the couch together he would know nothing about them. "What's their favorite color?" "Hell if I know" It'd be hilarious and he would know every single thing about America. He's got eyes for only her. Not for those two. As for me, well, I can't wait to go home.

**AU Note: well my dearies, I think we're going to postpone Kriss's chapter for a while. After all, Rebecca has been there for 12 days now and she hasn't seen a Report yet. So we're going to do one of those. The countdown has four chapters, so if I get another chapter up today I'll be done by Monday. If not then Tuesday. **


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca Ch 13

**Au Note: Classy Swimmer, I'm secretly Keira Cass secretly leaking the book to see what the readers think of it. Jk, seems legit though right? Yeah, no? Sorry. Why do I even try?**

**So, today class, we will learn about the wondrous world of girls and boys and the secret that is love. Applause is welcome at this moment. Okay, thanks but, enough. **

**Today, is the **_**Report **_**since I missed it about six chapters ago, oops. Don't shoot me, I was busy with….*looks up something* Maxon calling America Mer and, oh yeah, the little thing of letting Rebecca know that Maxon was getting abused. Nothing big right?**

**Without further ado (mostly because I don't know where this AU Note is going) Rebecca Ch 13.**

After leaving Elise, I decided to give Gavril a little call, something Sam was very excited about because he finally got his new, untraceable, mega awesome phone. His words not mine. He dialed the number and gave it to me as it started ringing.

Gavril picked up almost right away, "Sam! How ya doin'. How's our princess pauper doing?"

"Uh, wait, you all call me your princess pauper?" I said, speaking into the phone but looking at Sam.

Identical "uhhhhhhh"s came from bot h the other end and from the room, "Never mind that," Gavril said, "What do you need"

"Oh no Gavril, it's what you can do for yourself," after telling Gavril the plan I hung up, turning to Sam to give him back his handy-dandy phone.

"Um…Look Bec, I've been meaning to talk to you… I'm sorry about…you know."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What? The kiss? I wasn't complaining, was I?"

"Well, no, but…you didn't exactly seem pleased."

"I wasn't pleased with anything besides the kiss. I had found out that the king was none too happy with my best friend, her life has been turned around in less than four months, I knew that Gregory Illea, the founder of our country, wasn't the hero he's played out as, and that the prince and future king of my home was being tortured and abused by a whip in the hands of his own father. Not to mention that I was knowingly betraying my friend and I couldn't help her even though I knew the boy she loved was hurt. Plus, I didn't get to go to a palace party when I had spent the whole night before planning."

Sam looked at me for a second before stepping closer, very close, "And, now that you are helping her be able to love that boy? Now that you'll expose his father so that he will never be able to touch him? Now that you'll help her put her life together and show everyone the screw-up Gregory Illea was. Now that you know your home is in good hands?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a do over."

He leaned in even closer, so that his lips were just barely ghosting over mine, "I didn't think you would."

Then, he came even closer and…

"You look happy," America said, grinning as I came out on the balcony where she was leaning against the railing. She was all dolled-up for the _Report_ tonight, a dark royal blue mermaid dress made her eyes pop. Or maybe it was the makeup that made them sparkle like that? Both? Who cared? Her hair, surprisingly, was loose in soft curls that framed her face.

I shrugged, "It's a little chilly out here, don't you think? You don't even have sleeves."

"Yeah, I still like it out here though. Reminds me of my first kiss with Maxon."  
"Really? I don't think I've ever heard that story."

"No, you haven't. Some things are private you know. I haven't even told my sister that story, although she has been asking for that story."

"So, I guess I shouldn't ask then?"

She shook her head smiling, "No, but he was amazing. By the way, how's Sam these days?"

Oh God, she knew, didn't she? "He's good. A little sore, but the doctors said that would pass in a couple days. They let him out of the hospital."

"I know, I went to go check on my boys that are still in there. The nurse said a very happy with a very 'in love' look on her face helped him out of the infirmary today. I thought to myself, "Gee, I wonder who that could be." Then, after going through the list I decided that the best option was you. Then, you come in here looking like I do after I've had a nice big slice of cake."

"With a little Maxon on the side?"

"Who said anything about my side dish being little?"

We both laugher, getting up off the railing and starting to walk towards where the _Report _would be filmed, "He's good. We're both really good."

America wrapped her arm around my shoulders and smiled at me like a big sister who was immensely proud of her little sister, "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. So does Sam."

After a couple minutes of silence I finally got up the courage to ask my question, "What about you? Do you think you deserve to be happy?"

She suddenly seemed very interested in her hands, "Not everyone gets their fairy tale ending. Sometimes they just get a little time with it. I'll keep living my fairy tale until I can't anymore. I'm okay with that. I think."

She entered the _Report_ room after giving me a hug and telling me that the only order I was allowed to follow for the rest of the day was to spend the remainder of the day with Sam. An order I was happy to carry out.

I went back to the room to see that Sam had already made popcorn and was sitting back to watch the show, "Hey."

He smiled at me, extending his arm so I could sit down next to him and put my head on his chest, "Ready to watch America kick these questions right out of the water?"

"You bet I am."

The _Report _started witha report (go figure) about the recent attacks on the palace. However they didn't tell how many were killed, injured, how many people we had almost lost, "Are you kidding me? That's it. You lost your friends and you got hurt along with all those other guards America helped and they don't even acknowledge that?"

"Hey, easy. It's okay. Everything's fine. We're okay."

"I'd like to-"

"You're not shoving anything up their rear-ends."

"Why not?"

"Because if I know you, it will be the popcorn bowl and I'm still eating it."

Gavril took the stage before I could say anything else. HE introduced what they would be doing today, which was putting Maxon and a girl together and seeing what they knew about each other using surveys that had been passed out at the Selection's start. As Elise predicted all three of them: Elise, Kriss, and Celeste, got most of the questions wrong.

Then, America took the stage.

"Alright America. Your turn, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, sitting down next to Maxon. She turned to him saying, "'Sup?"

Maxon laughed, the first real, genuine laugh he had let out that evening, "Hey, Mer."

Gavril smiled at them, "Okay America, what is Prince MAxon's favorite color?"

"Red. He likes playing with my hair."

"Correct. What his favorite food?"

"Anything that gives him an excuse to use his hands to eat because he hates utensils."

"Correct. Favorite animal?"

"Lion because they're so majestic. Although I think it's because one male usually has about four females that he doesn't have to share."

"Funny and correct."

"Double whammy."

"What about you, Maxon? Can you answer those questions for her?"

"Blue, you can tell because she wears it a lot. Any type of food is good for her as long as it's edible. Dolphin, they're smart, but hey still go with what makes them and the other animals around them happy."

"Wow, I never knew you were listening when I told you those things," America said.

"Your voice is hard to tune out even if I tried." Maxon said.

"Oh yeah? Birthday?"  
"February 24th."

"Order my siblings in order oldest to youngest."

"Kota, although you don't like him anymore, Kenna, pregnant with your first niece or nephew aw, you, the cutest, May, the awesome, and Gerad, the bug and stink expert that put the head guard of your town in a mental institute because of the stench he concocted as a prank."

"Tell them something they don't know about me."

He raised her hand that had her bracelet of buttons on it, "These are from guards you've helped."

"Bravo, you win."

"Whoa, I win? That never happen/"


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca Ch 14

**AU Note: So, I realized that I put that last chapter up at like 1 this morning, you all didn't seem to mind which makes me wonder what time zone you all are in. If you feel comfortable with leaving your state or country (if you're in USA country doesn't really help, btw) leave a review and I'll make sure they aren't put onto the website, I just want to see where you're from****.**

**Also, Lily, my dear, we're at sort of a disadvantage here because we only hear Rebecca's thoughts, which means we don't get to know why exactly America said, "Sup?" but I can guess that it was either one of three things: she wanted to make Maxon laugh (maybe to show everyone she was the only one who could make him laugh or to get the interview off on the right foot or to…idk, be America), she could want to seem normal and like the people of the country (because besides Maxon and the Italians those are the only people on her side, if they think she's not like them then she could lose their support), or she could have not known that her mic was already on, and we weren't supposed to hear what she said. Pick your choice, I'm going to go with the people one because I think that's a really simple way to show them she hasn't changed.*Shrugs***

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 14, my dearies.**

Kriss wanted me the day after the _Report_. America never asked what Elise wanted to talk to me about, which either meant that the fact that I was with Elise had slipped her mind (which I doubted since she told me she missed me all that day) or she just had the decency not to ask knowing that if she had to know I would have told her already. She did tell me that Kriss might want just a buddy to talk to or she wanted me to actually do something for her. I hoped and prayed that it was the first reason.

Unfortunately, it wasn't, at least, it wasn't for the first half of the day. She had me help the other Sixes that tended to her clean her room. I would have been okay with that except she had asked for nothing but silence since she was reading.

I was used to America's room, where the maids played cards and laughed and joked while America was working. If she wasn't working she was right alongside us. Laughing, playing, and telling her legendary stories. There was never a dull moment there, but it seems that here that was all there was.

Finally, I was able to help one of the maids take a heavy basket down to the kitchen and I was able to talk to her. "What is Kriss like?"

The maid looked startled at my question, "She's…alright. A little secretive honestly. I probably couldn't tell you one thing about her besides she likes her room extra clean and if a dress doesn't have any sparkles or feathers she thinks it's atrocious."

"What kind of secrets do you think she has?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's here for the Prince though. Whenever she's around him she either seems bored or like she's trying to force something out."

"Why do you think she's still here then?"

"Don't know. Like I said, she's very private."

"America seems to like her."

The maid smiled at me, "That surprises you? America likes everyone. She saved you from getting another slap from Celeste, she was friends with Maxon when he needed one, and she puts all of herself into helping people she doesn't know, not to mention that the guards are all friends with her. I don't even know her beyond rumors and what I've seen on TV and I like her more than the selected member I look after. So it surprises you that America likes Kriss?"

"Well, when you put it that way."

She smiled at me, "We should be heading back now. Usually she gives us the rest of the day off after lunch."

"What's your name?"

"Eliza."

Eliza was right about one thing, Kriss gave her maids the rest of the day off after lunch, but not me. I told her maids to head down to America's room and ask if they could play cards with them, they gladly did so.

When I walked back in the room, Kriss was sitting on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, silently telling me to sit, "You must be tired, and I can't imagine spending that much time with America and not being absolutely exhausted."

"Not really, my Lady. Usually I just play cards with her maids. Although I'm pretty sure Mary cheats."

"That's all she has you do? Entertain her maids? Gosh, she really is trying to keep you from us."

Oh, she has the wrong picture, "Oh no, I just…You all don't need me very much and America's room is always exciting so I just hang out there. I don't really do anything. She's just my friend."

"I see. You're just friends and her room is exciting so you just stay there all day?"

That's kind of what I just said, "Yeeeeesssssss?"

"What does she talk about with you?" Was she interviewing me about her competition? Was she trying to catch America while she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing? "Rebecca, what does she talk about? What do you all do?"

"Well, she gives me some books to read, helps me learn piano, we'll go down to the infirmary after a rebel attack and help out."

That seemed to get her attention, "What? Why on Earth would she do that?"

She acted like helping the wounded was an outrage, like it shouldn't be done, like we should just let them bleed to death or be in pain. For some reason that got me angry, but I didn't show it, "Well, we both seen what rebel attacks do to the guards. Sometimes there are so many injured we don't have enough beds, the have to stay on cots on the floor. Sometimes all they want is a hug or a glass of water or someone to talk to before they go into a procedure. Sometimes we'll be up all night writing letters to the families saying that they were injured, telling them if they were going to be okay or if we should arrange for them to be sent here to say their last goodbyes."

"Yes, but why go through all that trouble?"

"My boyfriend is a guard, she has friends that are guards, most of them she met as patients that she helped out. It gives us both a peace of mind knowing that we were taking care of the people who protect us. It's just what we do to give back."

Kriss still seemed mad though. Maybe she thought America was doing it for the good attention that came along with it, that America was gaining more supporters by doing that? I didn't know, until about five minutes of tense silence.

Someone knocked once on the door before entering. The boy looked like a stable hand, and stank like one. He never looked up at her, just folded a piece of paper up, Kriss this is the plans for tonight. We're going to try with the left wing instead of the right. It will start at 7:30."

He set the paper down on one of the tables and exited, never noticing me. After he closed the door Kriss smiled at me, "Let's not mention that to anyone, kay? You may go."

At 7:30 there was a rebel attack. She was part of the rebellion or at least knew when the attacks were coming and how. Valuable information that the guards would want to know, but she never gave it up. She was either with them or didn't want anyone to know about the attacks.

_ I'm determined to have some of these girls out of here ASAP._

**AU Note: So, I lied to you all the countdown for the remaining chapter is actually 5 not 2, hope you all aren't too disappointed. **


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca Ch 15

**AU Note: So, I posted the wrong chapter yesterday…my bed. It was funny though because I got like five reviews saying, "You posted the wrong chapter! How could you? That was so mean!" After I got over the shock of not having posted the right chapter I found it really funny. I'm so mean to you all aren't I? Sorry, it's up now.**

**Anyway, I'm goin to need you all to be big girls (and boys if there are any) because this is the chapter where everything starts to go downhill for Rebecca and America and Maxon and our poor Sam gets sucked into it too. **** Put your big girl pants on, we're going for a ride. Yeehaw!**

**Without further Rebecca Ch 15, my dearies.**

"I think I knew it for a while now, I just didn't want to admit it," I said looking at the screen but talking to Sam.

"I don't see how anyone could have known that about her. She just seemed so…perfect for him. Besides the whole getting his father mad enough to whip his own son and threatening to destroy the country and possibly putting us through a rebellion that causes a civil war."

"I'd almost want the rebellion over this. This will ruin her. Ruin them. After this, who is he going to marry? America and Kriss will be hung along with the king. America made him promise not to marry Celeste and Elise is so caught up in grief she doesn't know right from wrong. He'll have no one! Some job we're doing at helping his choice!"

"Rebecca, stop. Our job was never to help him, it was to expose everyone even remotely connected to the Selection. We did that with Celeste, with Elise, with Kriss, but once we find out womething about her it's hard. I don't think we ever expected to care about one of these girls. I don't think we wanted to, but now we do. We still need to hand all the footage over though. We need to show them what is really going on in the palace. I'm sorry, Rebecca. We have to."

"No, Sam. Please don't. Just delete the footage. They'll never know. Please! Don't do this to her. She's my friend. She's my friend Sam. Don't kill her. Don't let them hang her." I didn't really know what I was saying. I heard my voice, I felt Sam kneel down beside my body, where I had collapsed onto the floor, but I didn't feel his hand wiping away the tears. I couldn't. I just heard my friends voice playing over and over again in my head.

"I can't see you anymore Aspen. We shouldn't have kept meeting. We shouldn't have kept meeting. We shouldn't have kept meeting."

She had done something punishable by death. She had vheated on Prince Maxon. One of my only true friends would die because I showed the nation that video, "Please Sam, just delete it."

"I can't, Rebecca. All of the footage is immediately sent to Gavril."

I wanted to punch him, yell at him, tell him to find a way to take it back, to delete it. Never to be seen again. Instead, I dissolved into fits of tears, Sam rocking me back and forth like I was on a boat.

We had been in the infirmary, helping out after the rebel attack that Kriss had took part in. She had found him on one of the cots on the floor. He needed stitched on his arm from a graze of a buller. I had noticed that he didn't give her a button, even though she got one from alost every guard, but I didn't think much of it. He must have already give her one without me noticing. I did notice that it was the handsome guard that was stationed outside her door.

After she was done tending to him, they had a hurried, whispered conversation that I couldn't hear. I thought nothing of it, America often whispered to the guards when they were injured, but she wasn't using that gentle voice she always had with them. She didn't have that sisterly look in her eye, she didn't touch him like he was her brother, like so many of the guards had called themselves. She looked at him like he knew things about her no one else did, like she knew what his biggest secrets were, and when she talked to him her eyes were filled with grief and sorrow, like she was tearing out a piece of herself.

I hadn't thought much of it, until Sam had appeared at her door and asked if he could borrow me. Of course she had said yes with that friendly smile that told me she was happy for me. I had imagined that that was the look she gave to her younger sister. Actually, I had no doubt in my mind that it was that exact look.

After a while of crying, I got up and, without telling Sam where I was going, ran towards her room. I had just enough time to calm myself down and throw some water nto my face so she couldn't see I had been crying.

When I entered her room, she was sitting by herself looking at a stack of papers on the table in front of her. I sat down on the couch next to her and litened to the crackling fire in front of us.

"I always liked sitting by the fire. When I was younger, my father would go and get branches fro mthe woods behind our house and out them on the fire. We would make popcorn out of some of our corn and tell stories. I didn't know that those slumber parties were to keep us warm when my family couldn't afford heating."

"America?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Did you ever love someone besides Maxon?"

She seemed to think about it for a second, "Where is this coming from? Are you and Sam okay?"

"Yes, or, at least I think. Did you?"

"Yes, I did." She loved him. For that reason, everything I had learned from that one whispered conversation seemed so much worse.

"Can you tell me about him?"

She seemed to think about it for a second. She seemed worried, but not for herself, but for me. She was worried for me.

"His name was Aspen. He used to be one of my brothers friends before my brother started trying to climb the ladder and left him behind. He's two years older than me and very handsome. When I was helping my brother move into his apartment, one of his ways of climbing the ladder although I didn't know it at the time, Aspen was there. I guess we were both naïve to think tht Kota was just trying to be independent and that he wouldn't leave us behind.

"Once we found out we were both wrong we took solace in eachother. We would meet after curfew in the treehouse in my backyard and we fell in love, or at least, what we thought was love. Then the Selection came along and he asked me to sign up so he knew that he wasn't holding me back from having my needs taken care of. We broke up before my name was drawn, and I gladly went to the palace to forget about him.

"Then, I met Maxon and, well, you know the rest."

I bit my lip, "You know, it's funny all the stuff you hear around the palace. All the rumors and stories you don't want to believe."

"What don't you want to believe, Rebecca?" she asked. She used the most gentlest voice you could ever hear in your life. Yes, this is what May felt like when she still had her sister at her side. America smoothed my hair, pulling me into a hug like a big sister would give to her little sister after a rough day at school, "You know you can ask me anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about Aspen?"

"He was a thing of the past."

"Really? Because the guard that usually guards your door is named Aspen. Because I heard you talking to him yesterday telling him you couldn't see him anymore." I jumped up from the couch, away from her embrace. Away from the person I now knew to be a lie.

She looked shocked then scared then impossibly, immensely upset. She got up shakily from the couch. Tears dripping down her face. She reached for me, called my name even though I was less than three feet away from her, "I'm so sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that. I just wanted it to end. I wanted it to be finished. I wanted him to move on, ask Lucy out. I wanted closure. I'm so sorry! You weren't supposed to hear that. You weren't supposed to hear that."

She collapsed int sobs and I found myself crying too, "Why would you do that to Maxon? How could you?"

"I'm so sorry. Aspen was something from home, something from the life I knew before the Selection, something from the old me. I wanted so desparately to hold onto that old me, the one that didn't care about protocols and princes and politics. He was part of that old me, but once I started to love MAxon it wasn't the same. I avoided him for the longest time and I had just gotten up the courage to officially end yesterday. I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to see."

I walked away from her, away from her crying apologizes and her continuous sobs. "Do yourself a favor America. Tell Maxon before Friday. Otherwise you'll cause him a lot more sorrow than you did me."

She dissolved into harder sobs. And I left her there.

**AU Note: I neeed some tissues. WHY DON'T I HAVE TISSUES IN MY ROOM?!**

**Anyway, chapter countdoen-4.**

**Don't cry.**


	16. Chapter 16

Rebecca Ch 16

**AU Note: I have a challenge for you all. Does anyone hear read Divergent (if you don't you really should, they're super awesome. Well, some of their fandom is doing this challenge. Here it is: Monday is Dauntless day, be brave, wear black or maroon, if you come in contact with your biggest fear stand up to it, you see someone being bullying, have the guts to tell them not to. It only takes one person to stand up to it, then the other bystanders will step up too. Tuesday is Abnegation day, the day of selflessness, wear gray, give bread to some hungery person on the street, help out at a homeless shelter, Wednesday is Amity day. Be happy, be peaceful. Wear red and yellow. You see someone using violence or being mean to another person, kindly ask them to stop, no gossiping, no cussing, no using violence or violent words, share a smile with people in the hallway. Thursday is Candor, wear black and white, be truthful, be frank and blunt, if you're honest with someone most likely they will be honest to you. Friday is Erudite day, be smart, logical, think before you say anything, do anything, wear blue, be the one that says drinking isn't smart, stealing this is stupid. **

**If everyone did this, imagine how we would be. Eventually, if we keep doing this challenge every week we will start to see the change it makes in us. We'll be braver, selfless, friendly, honest, and more logical people. So I challenge you today, on a Tuesday to start this challenge. With that I am done preaching.**

**Anyway, that awesomeness out of the way, I feel compelled to tell you that as this fanfic is wrapping up I will be starting others, not necessarily for the Selection fandom, although I'm sure some of them will be, but in other fandoms such as: Hunger Games, Divergent, Gallagher Girls, Heist Society, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Glee, Bones, and others depending on what book I pick up next. If you love some of these books and like what I write there should be a little Follow Author thing at the bottom of the page, Thanks ****.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 16, my dearies.**

Lucy did not wake me up like she usually did. I was left to wake up on my own time, which was nice, I couldn't remember the last time I slept in. After I woke up, I wondered around the hallways of the palace, trying to find something to do. Guards stopped me every once in a while to say hi, to ask me about America, who had become their adopted little sister. I would tell them that she was good, although she might want some company soon. They promised to stop by as soon as they could, which was good. I think.

By the time it was noon, I had wondered around every hallway in the palace, a very big feat considering the size. I hadn't realized how much time I spent with America until I took her completely out of my schedule. I went to the abandoned room where we hid all our stuff to see that Sam was there.

"I thought you had to work today," I mumbled quietly.

"I know you had to work today," he said, still smiling that ridiculous smile, "Come here." He opened his arms out wide and I climbed up onto his lap and let him cradle me, "Just because she made a mistake doesn't mean she's a bad person. She said she was sorry, she broke it off."

"Yes, but…if she was willing to do that to MAxon, cheat on the man she loved with all her heart, what could she do to me? The person who will stab her in the back on Friday? I thought that maybe after it was all said and done, that this whole job would end, I would still have a friend."

"You'll still have me."

I smiled and kissed him, "You don't count."

"I never count."

I laughed, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I didn't come here to make friends in the first place."

"She told him. Last night after you left. He walked in to find her violin in pieces, the covers torn off the bed, all the doors and windows open, and her still crying in the corner with all the lights off."

I looked at him, "Her violin? She loved that violin."

"I don't think she thinks she's good enough to love anyone now. That includes her music.

"At first…well, she kept telling him to get away from her, kept scooting back so he couldn't touch her. She had to tell him, while he was half away across the room from her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she had hurt people long enough, that she wanted to go home."

"…D-did she? Go home? She can't have!"

"She didn't. He asked her what she did to hurt people. I've never seen her that upset. She looked like she had killed someone accidently, and still had the knife in her hand. She finally told him through lots f sobbing. She explained the whole thing. Why she didn't tell him he was in the palace in the irst place, why she met him, where, when, how she knew when, how many times she went, what they did while they were together, what they talked about, and how she started realizing she didn't love him anymore. Finally she told him about the breakup and how you had yelled at her.

"It was a speech worthy of a Noble Peace Prize."

"What did he say?"

"Well, after she was done, she started whispering she was sorry to him and crawled over to him. She never touched him, never let him touch her. Just sat there with her knees up to her chest on the opposite side of the couch as him. She looked like she was getting ready for him to yell at her, to call fr the guards to take her away and have her hanged.

"He never did though, he just leaned over her and kissed her to silence her. Then he said, "Thank you for telling me. That must have taken a lot of guts, although I'm pretty sure Rebecca just scares the crap out of you." The exact same thing that she said when you caught Maxon with Celeste."

I looked at him in amazement, "What?"

"Then he told her that she could call him Max if she wanted."

"A symbol of trust. He's leveling the playing field."

"Then, he told her to have her maids clean up the mess she made. Her little sister, little brother, and parents are coming to the palace today. Actually, they should be here soon."

"Oh my gosh, I got to go talk t her before they get here.'" I jumped out of his arms and for the second time in two days ran out of the room.

I raced to her room to find the door open, as if she knew I would come. There was a new guard posted outside her door today. I was glad. I walked straight into the room, and coincidently, straight into America's arms. Her hair was down, her eyes shining brightly, with a simple green day dress on. She looked happy, excited. A world away from the mess I left last night.

"I was hoping you'd hear one of your rumors again. Hoped you come to see me. I told him, Aspen is being transferred to a town on the other side of the country with very little crime. He'll be safe, just, away from here."

"I'm glad. I heard you family was coming today."

She smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to see them. MAxon said he had something planned for tonight that included you, my brother and sister, my maids, some of my boys, and a maid from the kitchens I haven't seen in a while. Put all those people together and I have no idea what you get. He did mention that _certain_ people could have a plus one as well. What do you say? Take you boyfriend out on a date with about ten other people."

"Sure. Yeah, I think I can do that."

She frowned at me, "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear that. You weren't suppose to know. I would have told you his story eventually, but… it was still too new. I didn't want to revisit my biggest mistake so soon."

I smiled at her, "It's okay. I got you something though." I reached behind the doorframe to take the violin case from its semi-hiding place, "It's not as good as your old one, but it will do for now. At least until Maxon gets you a new one."

"I love it, thank you."

"You haven't even opened it yet, how could you know you love it?"

She shrugged, "It came from you."

Turns out, the only way MAxon was able to invite America's family is if he invited all of the girls' families. America's mother didn't want to come, but after much begging from May and a little note at the bottom of the invite that said she wouldn't regret taking her two youngest she consented.

About five minutes after I gave America the violin, a knock rapped against the open door. Lucy smiled at us, "They're at the front gates. We have to go now."

The doors opened as soon as we got there to vibrant red headed boy, who threw his hands in the air and yelled, "Sissy! The Bug Man has arrived."

He was followed by a beautiful younger copy of America, then an older copy of her, then a man that was clearly the father. They were all loud and cheerful, lightly up the room around them. They accepted me into the family and quickly giving me my own nickname to symbolize me entering their family.

Dinner that night had never been more lively. Gared told America about all the bugs he had seen since she had left while slurping down spaghetti and meatballs. At the same time, May told her about a really cute boy that had moved in down the street. America seemed to keep up with both conversations while keeping her manners. Her brother and sister didn't seem to notice the stares they got from Silvia and Celeste's parents because of their poor manners. America's mom and dad seemed to at least be trying, and every once in a while America would hold up a spoon or fork to them to symbolize which one they should be using. She didn't even try with the younger ones, although she did hold up a napkin for Gared because he had gotten spaghetti sauce on his forehead.

May even got up and sat a chair between her and America for me to sit in. America asked one of the maids, using her first name I might add, to get me a plate of food which the maid did gladly. She seemed pleased that someone that high up knew her name. Maxon joined in occasionally, saying his thoughts or helping America if she forgot a word and couldn't think of it. Otherwise, Kriss was literally begging for him to talk to her, eager to show off to her parents how tied around her finger Maxon was.

After everyone was stuffed full, which Gared expressed with a burp, which his mother almost fainted because of and the queen laughed, they all headed up to their rooms. America led her family to her room and not to their assigned rooms. MAxon appeared minutes later the guards America befriended right on his heels.

We talked for a while, getting to know each other before Maxon asked for silence, "Alright, the reason I called you all here, even if you did have to cross provinces or just a hall was because of a little Five tradition I heard about from Miss Loud Mouth over here. Where, right before they get married openly, they have a separate marriage, a nonofficial one, between the family. It never costs any money and is usually held before the marriage ceremony."

"Max," America said, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I was wondering," he said turning towards her, "If you would do the ceremony with me, right here, right now. I don't know if I will be able to gie you an official wedding, there may be circumstances we don't see right now that could prevent us from doing so, " I hung my head, "But, I can give you this."

He held out two rings that were in his hand out for her to see. They were both gold, one with a small diamond on it and another that was just a simple band, "America Singer, would you do me the honor of becoming my unofficial wife."

She started laughing and nodded her head, "Yes, yes I would."

I watched them do the whole ceremony, which was, in a way, a wedding stripped down to the basics, just the vows and the rings.

Then, they were (unofficially) husband and wife, forever bound in that promise they mad to eachother that day.

**AU Note:…So, how was it? Review, comment, follow me, follow the story (or at least the remainder of it), leave me your thoughts. Did you know it was going to be that? Are you going to do the challenge? Heck, what's your favorite type of ice cream. Mine's Reeces, how do you spell Reeces?**

**Chapter countdown: Only Three.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca Ch 17

**Au Note: So, you all are wondering why I didn't post yesterday, right? Three reason, ready? One, I was doing that I told you about and that day was Amity, which is kindness and friendliness, and nonviolence. This chapter didn't seem kind, or friendly for you all and it has violence in it. Two, I had a ton of homework that was due the day before that I still had to do. Btw, I still two days late because I turned it in five minutes after the bell rung, not right after it. Honesty, WHO GIVES A CRAP?! IT WAS FIVE MINUTES! Three, the Report that Rebecca announces to the world is on a Friday, which is tomorrow, which is the day that I'm putting that certain chapter up. Actually, the Report is on December 6, 2314, three hundred and one years from when I'm going to write it tomorrow. For some reason I always knew it was going to be on that date, I guess I know why now.**

**Also, I was not cut out for Amity, I can't be nice to people who hit themselves in the face with a ruler. I mean, you're a sophomore, please, use your brain. Thank you ****.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 17, my dearies.**

It snowed the day after the wedding. Since America had grown up in South Carolina she had never seen snow in her life. She was excited, and that day she was the one to wake me up. She was as happy as a little kid on Christmas Day. She quickly told me to put on warm clothes and meet her outside. She even did a happy dance on the way.

We rolled around in it, made snowman and snowangels, had a snowball fight, and anything else we could think of. She was so happy. The snow contrasted with her hair and her eyes shone bright. I was happy to be recording it all for Maxon so he could watch it later on, again and again. The snow fell silently around us in soft drifts that covered the bushes that once held roses and tulips. It was beautiful and cold and majestic as it took over the land, bathing it in it's softness luring the ground and anything in it to sleep.

"I think we chould go inside before we freeze to death," I said, looking at America, who was already shivering, but having too much fun to admit it.

"Your probably right. Let's go watch the fire in my room. We can invite all the girls and roast marshmallows over it!"

We never made it that far. As we went inside we started taking off gloves and scarfs and hats and anything else we had put on to keep us warm. We laughed and talked, until we rounded the corner and bumped straight into the king, who was walking very quickly through the halls.

"Goodness, sorry," America said, trying to back away from him.

"Ah, Lady America, just the person I wanted to see," his voice ws stern, scary, and he looked at her like she was dirty laundry.

"Oh, why is that sir?" America said evenly. If you didn't know her, you wouldn't be able to see the fear in her eyes. She had a straight face that could hide anything and her voice was perfectly even, like she was talking to just another politician and not someone she knew abused his own son.

"I was hoping to talk to you," then he turned to me, "Alone?"

"Rebecca, go to my room. Tell the girls they are dismissed for the day. Don't leave though." It was the first orders she had ever given me and I was going to follow them.

"I won't. I won't leave your room. I'll take your stuff if you want me to." She handed them to me without taking her gaze off of the king.

I ran to her room once I was out of sight. Panting I told the guard outside her room to go get Sam and to tell him to bring a tablet to America's room. I didn't have to worry about America's syblings. After the wedding, America had told them that they weren't allowed to visit her room without sending a guard to ask for permission first. It was part of the protocol that Silvia had taught them. They had agreed, as well as her parents, not to come before asking. Anything to help her win.

"Rebecca, what is going on?" Sam asked, coming into the room.

"Move the footage to the West Hall."

"What?"

"Just do it," he did, "Okay now go back until just after I left and turn up the volume."

The king's voice echoed from the small transparent tablet, another of Sam's inventions, around the room, "I heard an interesting story today, Lady America. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," she couldn't exactly say no now could she?

"There once was a prince who lived in a castle. From there he let thirty five girls into his beloved home. One of them happened to be a girl with red locks who deceived him into believing she loved and that he loved her back. Fooled by her mediocre looks and charming innocence he made a promise to her. That promise turned into a bigger one that led to a secret, unofficial wedding that took place in the palace the prince loved. The girl with red locks had sealed her trap and it had been successful. It was marked with an old heirloom that had been passed down through his mother's side of the family. Would you like to hear the rest of the story, Lady America? I promise you, even though it seems to have a horrible ending now it will get better."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked towards a door that We had never explored, mostly because it was locked. ON the map of the palace, it said that it was just a storage room, but when he went in there weren't brooms and mops. Whips hung from the walls, handcuffs attached to a block in the middle of the room, and blood on the floor. This was where the king abused Prince Maxon.

America started gagging, realizing that that was Maxon's blood that stained the hard, cold stone floor.

The king looked like he was about to close the door, then we would loose them, "Sam, can't we follow them somehow?"

"Rebecca, I don't think you want to see that."

"We have to videotape it. We have to catch him in the act. I don't care how painful it is to watch."

Sam tapped twice on the tablet and the camera seemed to start to move toward the door, it entered the room, just the door shut and settled on the roof.

"The ending of the story is that the princes father saw through her façade. And he made sure she was punished for her crime. Take off your coat. Put your hands in the shackles." She did as she was told and he slammed the shackles down on her wrists, effieciently giving her pain and making sure she didn't escape, "Now, I want you to count how many whiplashes give you. If you stop counting or lose count we will start again."

Then, he took a whip from the wall, and warning, brought it down on her back with a loud _SMACK!_ "One." _SMACK! _"Two." _SMACK!_ "Ten." _SMACK!_ "fifteen." _SMACK! _"Twenty five." She heaved and cried and sobbed and shouted at him and shouted for Maxon and shouted for her father, mother, her syblings, her guards, her maids, me, and Sam.

I will never get her voice out of my head, by the time she had gotten to me she had lost so much blood she was hallucinating. She kept telling us to run or this would happen to us too. She was so out of it.

The king stopped at thirty and left her to die in that room. She couldn't get up, he didn't even bother to lock the door.

But Little Lucy and Celeste's old maid that I had stepped in front of were hiding behind corner. They had heard the screams and got her up off the floor and took her to the infirmary. She refused to tell anyone what had happened even though I pleaded with her to tell me. She never budged, it was either tell and lose Maxon or keep getting beat and not lose him. She told everyone not to tell Maxon. America had never ordered us to do anything, so we kept out mouths shut about it.

Even though the doctor told her not to, she left the infirmary that afternoon to not raise suspicion. IF Maxon could suffer through it, so could she.


	18. Chapter 18, The Reveal

Rebecca Ch 18

**Au Note: First off, HeartBroken Sal, welcome to the family! I loved your review. It made me smile. **

**Btw, guys, I had a snow day today. Do you know how happy that makes me? Very happy. Unfortunately, it is Friday. You all know what that means.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 18, the reveal, my dearies.**

When I woke up, I was in the chair by America's bed, with Sam's jacket around my shoulders. America had asked me to stay with her the night before and had invited May to stay too. I was supposed to stay on the couch but I needed to be near her, not across the room. I needed to be able to step in front of her if the king realized she wasn't dead and came to finish the job. Nothing ever came.

After the two sister had woken up, May left and I got America ready for the day. I made sure to bandage the whip marks and pick a dress that wouldn't show them or agitate them. She couldn't bend her back, play the violin, or turn quickly. If Maxon put his hand on her back he would know something was wrong, so we made sure to map out her day so it didn't come near his schedule. She didn't need him finding out, although it was inevitable. He would find out today at the _Report_, but she didn't know that.

I walked her to the dining room, noticing the whipping made her stand up with perfect posture, "Okay, walk in there and show him he doesn't affect you. Don't even look at him, but if he asks a question look him straight in the eye. He doesn't get the pleasure of seeing you fear him. America smiled slightly at me and gave me a stiff hug. I was too scared to hug her back.

"Go on in. I want him to think you got here all on your own. I'll come in in a couple minutes."

She nodded, walking into the dining hall with her head held high. I was proud of her.

After a couple of minutes, I walked in and saw that America and the king were actually talking to each other and having a conversation about the snow outside. Maxon was looking at me with curiosity, but the fear in America's eyes wasn't there. He still had no idea what had happened the day before.

Her family knew something was wrong with the conversation, or at least with America, and remained quiet. May smiled at me and reached for a chair for me to sit in, but a maid was already getting up. She smiled at me before she went to get a plate of food. I followed her to the kitchen when she stopped and turned, "I'm getting you your plate Rebecca."

"I need you to do something for me. You know _Report_ tonight? I need as many maids and guards you can get outside the doors once it starts."

"Why?"

I couldn't tell her much, "You like Lady America? If you want to protect her you will get as many guards as you can down there."

"Okay, for Lady America."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

I walked back to the dining hall and America smiled at me, her conversation with the king finally over. She was so relieved. "Hide your emotions. Or he'll see."

Her face was automatically wiped, but her family had heard the whispered remark and looked at me strangely. They were going to be hard to keep quiet until tonight, which meant I had to get America away from them. The last thing she needs is her mother or father sniffing what was wrong. I needed them on her side for tonight.

"You know, I know America has work today, so I thought I could take you to the art exhibit today, give you all a tour of the palace. After all, you might be living here, it might be beneficial if you knew your way around."

That sold her entire family. Her mother was relieved that whatever I had said wasn't about Prince Maxon, May and Gerad wanted to explore the palace, and America's father wanted to see the artwork there. The only one who didn't like what I had said was Celeste's parents. They were trouble waiting to happen, and if their daughter was just a copy of them, I didn't want to find out what they were like.

I had another maid tell Sam to look after America for me. He would know what I meant.

Turns out, once America's family got to see the palace they forgot about America's strange behavior. They also didn't seem to see the maids and guards that went around the palace. That made me smile, so far the plan was working. Sam gave me a smaller tablet that fit into my pocket. Every once in a while it would buzz as Sam told me that everything was okay. Turns out, they did have a run-in with Celeste's parents. They had threatened her, telling her they would ruin her chance with Maxon or anyone else for that matter. Celeste's father had roughly grabbed her arm and they had had to redo some of her bandages, but Sam said she did phenomenal and didn't let it bother her.

A little while later, it was time for the _Report_. I had told America that Sam and I were taking advantage of the TV show and going out on a real date. To say the least, she was ecstatic. She made Lucy, Mary, and Anne make me a dress, a long dress that was flattering and a soft pink. They put my hair up in a simple bun, not wanting to overdo. I felt beautiful and incredibly awful for what I was going to do.

I walked her down and when we reached the doors, her beautiful red dress flowing out behind her she said, "I'll be fine. King Clarkson can't get under my skin."

"No, he never will again." I leaned forward a little bit so no one within the vicinity could hear me, "You know I would never let harm come to you, right? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Just remember, storms always run out of rain, and they make the most beautiful flowers. Winds may come to blow them down, but the strong always survive."

She smiled at me, "I'll always remember. You're as much of a sister to me that May is. Thank you."

That made my heart burst, "No, thank you. For being the sister I never had. You know my mom died, Dad died the same month. You became part of family I had back at home. My brothers would be very happy to know you."

"You should bring them some time. I can tell them just how hard their sister is working to make sure they can have enough money. They would be so proud."

"Okay, get in there before I cry."

She entered the room, and I waved to her family, all of whom were sitting behind the cameras. Then I waited. I waited to betray the best friend I had ever known. I took my hair out of the dun and started pulling at it. I barely noticed the crowd that came towards me until they were five feet away.

"You called?" the guards, butlers, cooks, and maids there probably outnumbered the whole army. There were so many here that believed in America, believed in what she could do for this country, believed in her philanthropy project, and loved her honesty, bravery, kindness, and intelligence. I had to smile.

"I did. In a couple minutes I'm going to walk through those doors. I'm going to leave one slightly open. If someone tries to attack America or anyone else in there, you are to go in and stop it. You are not to harm the attacker. Just to keep them back. Do you understand?"

Most of them nodded. Then the doors opened and Gavril smiled at me, "How's my princess pauper? Care to join us?"

I walked in and everyone looked at me. Maxon looked shocked and slightly frightened, Elise looked blank, the king looked slightly angry that a spy had been in his palace that long (boy if he knew), and the queen looked a little shocked and interested. Elise had a blank look on her face, the same one she usually had on. Celeste looked absolutely pissed as did Kriss. America…America looked confused and shocked and frightened and incredibly upset.

"Rebecca? What are you doing?" she asked.

I ignored her.

"So, Rebecca. Why don't you tell our viewers, the royal family, and the Elite what you were doing in the palace?"

I took a deep breath. I had rehearsed this moment so many times, "I was sent to the palace to show the country who the Elite were when they were off camera. The secrets I uncovered were shocking, the reaction to me coming, even if they didn't know who I was or what I was doing here was even more shocking. I came here with only the intention of coming here and destroying the Elites reputation, but so much more happened. I got one of the best friends I will ever have, even though today I will lose her, I fell in love, I discovered how our country is run and what the consequences are, I got to know the risks of the job of dating Prince Maxon, I got to know him and what he's gone through, I discovered what it meant to be a princess and what it took, and I got to personally know the staff and what they thought of their potential future princesses.

"After this journey through Hell and back, I came back stronger, more aware of our country, and with the utmost certainty of who should be princess."

"And, who do you think should be princess?"

"Why would I tell you if I could just show you?"

"True."

A screen and projector were quickly set up and it showed a little bit of my first interaction with America. She didn't move. My first interaction alone with Celeste. She hopped up from her seat, "Oh, I thought you were going to be smarter than to show that, you b***h."

Two guards, one of them was Sam, held Celeste back and placed her under arrest. They handcuffed her to the arm of the chair, not allowing her to leave, then the other guard sat down in the chair she was handcuffed to so she couldn't move it. He crossed his legs like a lady would then turned to America, who was sitting next to him, "How ya holdin' up, lil sis?"

"Right now is not a good time, Maxwell." She said. She had not stopped looking at me during the whole entire exchange, "are you going to ruin us all, Rebecca? Is that what you're going to do? After we trusted you with those secrets? Was any of your little act real?" She looked like she was going to cry. I was already crying.

"You said you trusted me. I need you to show me that now."

Someone, I don't know whom, pressed the play button and it resumed. It showed America and Maxon's interaction during and after the Celeste incident, including the talk where we figured out about Maxon being abused. The king looked incredibly mad, but didn't say anything besides, "I would never hit my son. This conversation must be taped over to make it look like that was what she said."

It showed the rebel attack and the infirmary. America said nothing.

The Italians came, another conversation among the kings that was "taped over" according to the king.

Sam's kiss; I don't know why someone added that in, but Sam winked at me and gave me his crooked smile. The deal between America and the Italian king. She said nothing.

The Handom deal with Elise. The poor girl broke down in sobs and America enveloped her into a stiff hug, but it still helped quiet the sobs raking throughout the room. We were almost there. Why weren't we there yet?

Gavril reminded them of last week's _Report_ and it showed when America and I were walking to the studio.

Then, it showed Kriss. She was handcuffed straight away. She didn't have time to process that I had put two and two together and told the whole world about it. I winked at her, giving her my best salute. Maxwell laughed and America shook her head at me, although she looked more than a little concerned. She knew her secrets were getting close.

IT went through the rebel attack and showed America's whispered conversation with Aspen, then the story, and the freak-out. Then it showed the sweet coverage about America telling Maxon. I had never seen this coverage before, but I was glad to see it now. It really was a sweet moment between them.

It showed America apology to me and the violin. Her family arriving and how she didn't try to change them.

It showed the wedding, (unofficial wedding) and, for the first time, America smiled. Celeste seethed from her spot on the floor, Kriss was still looking at her parents, who wouldn't meet her eye, Elise's eyes were still blank, King Clarkson kept a mask on his face, the queen tried to do what her husband was doing but was failing miserably, a broad smile spreading across her face, and Maxon just stared at America, like he was the luckiest person on Earth. I hadn't watched that footage, but noticed that during the whole wedding all Sam did was stare at me,\. That made me so much calmer. At least I would still have me.

Then she grimaced, knowing what happened the day after, "Stop," I said, turning towards America as the footage stopped, "You both tell each other before I do, right? Well, I'm pretty sure Rebecca just scared the crap out of you."

America looked at Maxon, who seemed very concerned. We sat there for a minute, listening to the king's heavy breathing, almost like he was daring her to tell the Prince. Suddenly she closed her eyes and blurted out, "Your father whipped me."

All Hell broke out. The King rose from his chair, Sam rushed forward to intercept him, but was wiped to the side. He hit his head on the corner on the way down and I screamed. The Prince and the army surged forward. Maxon toward America and the army toward the King.

The king was held back, handcuffed, and taken from the room. Slowly, the army dispersed, although some stayed behind to make sure no one else tried a surprise attack on America as she and Maxon talked. I could hear America's mother's sobs from here, May's harmonizing agonizingly with her mother's.

"You can play now." I said, and as the sounds of the whiplashes filled the air, Maxon kept talking to America as she stared at him with a blank, but still love-filled face. Maxwell moved out of the chair next to America's and Maxon sat down in it. He held her hand, never stopping his talking. She wiped the tears from his eyes as soon as they fell.

Then, the screen went blank, the lights were turned back on, and I looked at Gavril, "I think Prince Maxon's choice is obvious now."

The queen sat alone on her throne, before joining Maxon and America as Kriss and Celeste were escorted out of the room and to cells, "So…what your father said was taped over…that was real? Did your father do that to you?"

Maxon hesitated for a second, "Yes, it's true."

Everyone dissolved into sobs.


	19. Chapter 19 The Epilogue

Rebecca CH 19

**Au Note: MusicManiac, are you me too? Are you in my room right now? No seriously, I'm a blonde. You can't pull these tricks on me, are you all one person? That would make so much sense. Except, you know, y'all put up reviews about the same chapter. Do you have one of those personality disorders where you can't decide what person you are? If so, that's so cool.**

** Anyways, I have been getting a lot more reviews where you all tell me something about yourselves. That's awesome, I love them, keep 'em coming, nut remember they go up on the website so make sure they're appropriate. ****. If you don't want them up on the website, private message me, we can have a long chat about like and Maxon. I guess you all feel more comfortable around me as I start to tell you stuff about me.**

** In the spirit of that, although it's a little late. I'll tell you some things about me:**

**-I live with two of my sisters (the other one is in college), my parents, turtles (two, JJ and Speedy), and my very spoiled dog (Rudy).**

**-I go to a Christian school.**

**-I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in March.**

**-I live in Louisville, KY (Which is currently covered in snow).**

**-I play the violin and am going to learn cello and piano.**

**-I actually like going to church and am very involved there.**

**-My room is currently a mess.**

**-For my sixteenth birthday I really want a truck, but I'm getting my mom's Volvo. Which I'm actually not upset about because it has a rockin' bass.**

**-I have a really big extended family.**

**-I'm a dog person.**

**-I'm getting a book published (you heard right, an actual book).**

**-I really want to be a foster mom.**

**-At the moment, I'm single. And by at the moment I mean never had a boyfriend in my life, and am not really interested in having one until a graduate college.**

**-I'm boring you right now, so I'm going to stop.**

**Anyway, that about sums me up right there. Your turn! Review or Private MS me ;)**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 19, The Epilogue. **

I watched the couple walk around the downtown area of Angeles right outside the palace. They were talking to some of the kids who were playing in one of the parks. The women's stomach was round with their second child. Although this couple went through Hell and back they seemed…okay. Happy, content even, as their little girl ran around, a small ball clutched in her tiny hand. Unlike most royal families the daughters weren't cared for by a nanny, but by the queen's family and the queen herself.

They were a wonder to behold, although not everyone thought so. After the _Report_ fear spread through the kingdom. What if Lady America cheated on Prince Maxon again? They had pleaded with him to pick Elise instead.

Eventually, he had to let America go.

I remember watching the coverage from back home. My big brother and two younger brothers surrounding me as I cried. I had done that. I had caused the riots that led to most of the Elites' deaths. I had watched all of them. I watched as the three slumped over bodies had climbed to the stage. I had watched the queen give a reluctant nod. I watched as all three bodies hung from the nooses.

After that, any kind of torture or death penalty was outlawed. Leaving only life sentences to prison.

I watched as the wedding of Elise and Maxon. Watched their child grow in the still depressed mother. There were times when they seemed truly happy, and others where they couldn't stand next to each other.

Compared to them, I had it good. The _Report_ that had taken so many lives had made me very popular. Everyone wanted me as an investigative journalist. Sam moved back to my home town and got a job with a TV company as a camera technician. I took up just a simple job running the paper there. We got married, and by the time Elise and Maxon were announcing their pregnancy so was I. I was twenty.

Everyone said four months was too short of a time to know if you loved someone. Those people were Twos, since we lived as Twos then. I quickly told them that if they were in the lower castes, it didn't matter if you didn't know them and they asked for your hand you accepted, and I also told that Elise and Prince Maxon only knew each other for four months. That shut them up. They didn't see how depressed Elise and Macon were.

I guess America was right some people got their fairytales and others didn't. You just got to take it when it's given to you and live in it until it ends.


	20. Chapter 20 The Epilogue Part Two,

Rebecca Ch 20

**Au Note: Yeah I know. Hold up.**

**Without further ado, Rebecca Ch 20, The Epilogue Part 2**

But, America and I got ours. Sort of.

After the _Report_, Maxon saw that there was no way to control the riots, so he let America go. Rumors around the palace said that her father had to drag her out crying because she wanted to stay with Maxon anyway, even if it meant her death.

She had spent many months in her parents' house. She watched Prince Maxon get married, the announcement of Elise's pregnancy. Rumor had it that Elise was never the same after Handom's death, and, even though Maxon became king shortly after their marriage, Post-Queen Amberly did her work for her.

America had seen the three bodies (Kriss, Celeste, and King Clarkson) be hung as well

A month after the baby was born, the nurses and maids and even Maxon started realizing that Elise was weaning the baby off of her breast milk. Two months after, they found that Elise had hung herself. A note was found in her pocket that said that Maxon had to take care of the baby himself, not the nannies, or get a wife that would.

A week after the funeral, Maxon heard a voice on the radio that immediately soothed both him and the crying baby in his arms. The voice was singing a lullaby. It was a popular singer that Maxon had no time to keep track of. As the voice soothed the baby to sleep (nothing could get her to sleep, nothing) MAxon listened closer and realized it was America.

After the song, an announcer came on and said, "Can you believe that Lady America wants to quit singing professionally. Yeah, she says she wants to settle down, find a husband, and have a kid."

Maxon immediately called her up to see if she would mind coming to the palace and helping take care of the baby. Maxon had said that Elise had wanted someone she had known to take care of her kid and that Maxon was the only one she could think of. Of course, he never mentioned that Elise had asked him to marry someone if he couldn't take care of her daughter.

America was delighted to come back, saying that she would love to honor Elise and take care of her daughter.

The conversation was later released to the press so everyone knew that America was not there to marry America.

Maxon and the rest of the country watched America take care of Elise's child like it was her own. They saw her bond ties with New Asia (the war was resolved soon after Elise and Maxon's wedding) and help form an alliance with Italy. They also watched as she rallied the younger generation, who were her fans from her glory days as a professional singer, into becoming amazing people who helped out in their communities. They watched as she slowly started to give leftover food from the palace to the soup kitchens in Angeles and clothes in the winter. Angeles was soon the city with no cold or hungry people. Others from provinces far and wide flocked to Angeles, and they were welcomed to.

America opened a factory using some of the currently unused military funds and it employed Sixes, Sevens, and Eights to make clothes, can food that wouldn't go bad, and made blankets to go to the homeless shelters and soup kitchens. It gave people jobs, warmth, proper clothing, and food. Any of the profits, which was really very big donations from Twos and Threes, who were either friends with America or fans, went to power and make more homeless shelters and soup kitchens.

She made a dramatic impact on the country without even thinking of dating Maxon again, all while taking care of a child that wasn't hers.

Maxon and America's friendship grew, just like it did last time, but this time much, much slower. The only difference was that once they got a taste of each others' lips they immediately started acting like how they were before the split: madly in love and not saying any differently.

People started noticing that they were both happier and started thinking, "Maybe we misread her."

When I heard this on the radio, I thumped my head on my desk so hard my assistant asked if I needed to go to the hospital she was scared I had gotten a concussion.

Maxon and America's marriage announcement went around like forest fire. Everyone was happy, honestly I thought it was four years overdue.

But, then again, she did get her fairytale ending. I guess it didn't matter to her when it happened.

I was visiting my little brother who had gotten a home in Angeles when I saw them. Their hands clasped together, America glowing with pregnancy, and their three year old daughter now playing in the grass.

Suddenly, as if she had felt my gaze America looked straight at me and smiled. She waved, but did nothing else.

I later got a letter from the palace, "The storms always run out of rain and they make the most beautiful flowers. Winds may come to blow them, but the strong always survive. Come visit anytime. ~ Mer."


End file.
